


Relâcher le contrôle

by ShadowAtlas



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Conforting Dylan, Gen, Hypnosis, Nightmares, Roommates, Waffles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAtlas/pseuds/ShadowAtlas
Summary: Daniel est obligé de partager sa chambre avec Dylan, et ce dernier finit par découvrir quelque chose que l'illusionniste aurait préféré garder secret... Dylan va l'aider grâce à l'un de ses talents cachés...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'histoire d'Insaisissables ne m'appartiennent pas... L'histoire et les idées de cette fiction, si !
> 
> On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !  
> Shadow

Lorsque le van des Quatre Cavaliers se gare enfin sur le parking de l’hôtel, aux alentours de minuit et à mi-chemin de Las Vegas, Merritt s’extirpe du véhicule en soupirant « Enfin ! » avant de s’étirer.  
Dylan sort à son tour et lance à la cantonade :  
\- Bon, vu que nous avons tous grignoté des sandwiches sur le trajet, personne n’a d’objection au fait qu’on aille se coucher directement ?  
Quatre hochements de tête impatients lui répondent.  
\- Parfait, occupez-vous des valises, je vais réserver les chambres.  
  
Il s’est écoulé deux mois depuis leur acte final sur la Tamise au Nouvel An, pendant lesquels les Quatre Cavaliers et leur mentor ont pris soin de faire profil bas, afin d’échapper au FBI. Mais quelques jours plus tôt, l’Œil leur a enfin confié une nouvelle mission. Ils ont donc préparé un nouveau spectacle, qui aura lieu dans la première ville qui les a vus se produire sur scène : Las Vegas.  
C’est pourquoi ils ont roulé toute la journée, avec Dylan Shrike au volant de leur petit van familial. Merritt McKinney a tantôt fait office de copilote, la carte sur les genoux, tantôt somnolé, son chapeau sur le visage. A l’arrière, Jack Wilder et Lula May ont passé le voyage à discuter avec animation et à se montrer leurs différents tours.  
  
Daniel Atlas, quant à lui, a passé les longues heures de leur trajet à mélanger son paquet de cartes d’une vingtaine de façons différentes en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre, son cerveau d’obsessionnel repassant en boucle les nombreuses phases du plan et du spectacle, refusant de rater le moindre détail.  
Lorsqu’il sort à son tour de la voiture pour aider les autres à porter les bagages, Daniel lâche un énorme bâillement, et réalise que le trajet l’a vraiment fatigué lui aussi. Il soupire brièvement, espérant qu’il pourra échapper à une énième nuit blanche…  
  
Sitôt les bagages déchargés, les quatre magiciens rejoignent Dylan dans le hall de l’hôtel.  
\- Tenez, voici les cartes magnétiques qui ouvrent vos chambres, annonce ce dernier en commençant à les distribuer. Lula dans la 403, Jack avec Merritt dans la 405, et Atlas avec moi dans la 404, termine-t-il en gardant la carte.  
Le cerveau fatigué de Daniel met quelques secondes à enregistrer l’information.  
\- Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi je… Hum, pourquoi on ne dort pas tous ensemble, tous les garçons je veux dire ?  
\- Parce qu’ils n’ont plus de chambre à quatre lits, répond tranquillement Dylan, seulement à deux.  
\- Et… pourquoi _je_ dors avec toi au juste ?  
Dylan retient un soupir devant l’obstination du jeune homme.  
\- Parce que Merritt ronfle comme un marteau-piqueur…  
\- Et j’en suis très fier, sourit ce dernier d’un air satisfait.  
\- … Et que Jack est le seul à avoir le sommeil assez lourd pour le supporter.  
  
Daniel ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais le plus âgé ne lui en laisse pas le temps.  
\- Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que vous avez dormi tous les trois dans la même pièce, tu as été de mauvais poil toute la journée parce que tu n’as pas pu fermer l’œil de la nuit ! Du coup, j’ai décidé que cette fois tu dormais dans ma chambre ! ajoute-t-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.  
  
Le jeune magicien cherche une répartie, un argument, n’importe quoi qui pourrait lui permettre d’avoir le dernier mot et de sauver la face.  
\- Hum, dans ce cas c’est pas _ta_ chambre ! Donne-moi ça !  
Daniel essaye d’attraper la carte magnétique, mais Dylan lève le bras bien haut pour l’empêcher de la saisir, avant de la faire disparaitre d’un mouvement de poignet. Le plus jeune fait la moue, boudant presque, lorsqu’il remarque que Dylan le fixe avec un sourire attendri et amusé. Il rougit un peu et s’écarte rapidement de lui.  
\- Je vais… Je vais aider Merritt pour euh… porter les bagages, bredouille-t-il en s’éloignant.  
  
  
Dès qu’ils arrivent au quatrième étage, Jack et Lula font la course pour atteindre les chambres. Dylan les suit de près (sans toutefois courir, il a une réputation à maintenir), tandis que Merritt et Daniel tirent les valises plus loin derrière. Ce dernier semble nerveux et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.  
Le mentaliste l’observe un moment en silence avant de demander calmement :  
\- Ca va aller Atlas ?  
Daniel hésite un peu avant de répondre à voix basse :  
\- Je ne peux pas dormir avec lui Merritt…  
\- Personne ne te demande de faire plus que dormir, Danny-boy… le taquine le plus âgé avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Daniel lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras.  
\- Crétin ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je n’ai pas envie qu’il voit _ça_ …  
Merritt redevient sérieux et hoche la tête, bien conscient du problème du jeune homme, avant de proposer prudemment :  
\- Je pourrais toujours t’hypnotiser pour…  
\- Non pas question ! répond très vite l’illusionniste.  
\- Daniel… insiste Merritt, le regardant un peu inquiet.  
\- Je sais que c’est très efficace dans… ce genre de cas, mais l’hypnose et moi ça fait douze, d’accord !  
Le mentaliste lève les mains en signe de reddition.  
\- C’est toi qui vois, Danny-boy.  
Le jeune magicien se passe une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.  
\- Laisse tomber, je vais… Je trouverai quelque chose… T’en fais pas pour moi…  
  
C’est à ce moment que Jack et Lula terminent leur course au bout du couloir.  
\- Haha j’ai gagné ! crie Jack. Merritt dépêche-toi, c’est notre chambre !  
L’hypnotiseur sert brièvement l’épaule de Daniel avec un sourire compatissant, avant de rejoindre le plus jeune des Cavaliers.  
\- Tu viens Atlas ? l’appelle Dylan, lui aussi devant la porte de leur chambre.  
Danny lâche un petit soupir avant de rejoindre l’ex-agent du FBI qui l’attend avec un sourire interrogateur, mais l’illusionniste entre dans la chambre sans un mot.  
  
  
Dylan décide de mettre le comportement étrange de Daniel – disons, plus étrange que d’habitude – sur le compte de la fatigue due à leur long trajet. Après avoir déposé leurs valises dans la chambre, ils se déshabillent pour ne garder chacun qu’un tee-shirt et leur caleçon, puis se couchent dans leur lit respectif.  
Dylan s’enroule dans les couvertures en soupirant de bien-être. Il n’a pas l’habitude de conduire aussi longtemps et son dos le lui rappelle avec insistance. A côté de lui, il entend Daniel remuer et se tourner inlassablement dans son lit, ce qui ne l’étonne pas de la part du magicien obsessionnel et hyperactif. Cela n’empêche pas le cinquième Cavalier de s’endormir en quelques secondes…  
  
… Pour se réveiller brusquement quelques heures plus tard, tous les sens en alerte, en entendant plusieurs bruits inhabituels dans la chambre. Son cerveau ensommeillé met plusieurs secondes à comprendre que ces bruits proviennent du lit d’à côté, autrement dit de Danny.  
Il se redresse sur son matelas pour regarder son voisin. Le jeune magicien marmonne des mots incohérents et s’agite dans son sommeil. Il est pâle, le front couvert de sueur. Ses mains s’accrochent à la couverture, dans laquelle ses jambes sont entortillées, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une larme s’échappe de ses paupières fermées. Il est en proie à un cauchemar qui a l’air plus qu’angoissant.  
  
Dylan se lève doucement et va s’accroupir à côté du lit de Daniel. Il repousse les mèches collées sur son front, puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux, qui ont repoussé depuis leur dernier spectacle sur la Tamise. Puis il l’appelle en chuchotant.  
\- Daniel, tu m’entends ? Réveille-toi Daniel… Danny…  
  
Une seconde plus tard, le jeune homme se réveille en hurlant et s’assoit brusquement sur son lit. Sa respiration est rauque et désordonnée, il tremble comme une feuille, et les larmes coulent maintenant sans retenue sur ses joues.  
Dylan continue à l’appeler doucement, et Danny met plusieurs minutes à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Lorsqu’il émerge enfin, il remarque la présence de Dylan à ses côtés en sursautant. Il s’essuie honteusement les joues avant de baisser les yeux.  
  
\- D-désolé… bégaye-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu t’excuses ? s’étonne Dylan, avant de s’asseoir au bord du lit et de poser une main sur son épaule. Ça va mieux ?  
\- Oui… J-je voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça… marmonne Danny, la tête toujours baissée.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des cauchemars. Tu n’as pas à avoir honte.  
\- …  
\- Ça t’arrive souvent ?  
L’illusionniste le regarde une fraction de seconde avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.  
\- Non…  
L’ex-agent du FBI fronce les sourcils d’un air sévère, décelant aussitôt le mensonge.  
\- Daniel…  
  
Danny soupire, comprenant qu’il n’échappera pas à l’interrogatoire de son mentor. Il entoure ses genoux de ses bras et pose le menton dessus avant de répondre.  
\- Quasiment toutes les nuits… Souvent c’est assez léger et j’arrive à me rendormir… Mais parfois c’est trop violent, je me réveille en criant comme maintenant et je suis bon pour une nuit blanche…  
Dylan a écarquillé progressivement les yeux au fur et à mesure du récit du jeune homme.  
\- Wow… Tu veux en parler ?  
La réponse est instantanée et catégorique.  
\- Je préfère pas.  
\- D’accord, d’accord…  
  
Le cinquième Cavalier reste pensif un instant, puis il réalise quelque chose :  
\- C’est pour ça que Merritt a parlé de t’hypnotiser tout à l’heure ?  
\- C’est ç… Attends, tu nous avais entendus ? s’étonne le plus jeune.  
\- Non, j’ai lu sur les lèvres de Merritt.  
Daniel le fixe les yeux grands ouverts.  
\- … T’es sérieux ??  
Dylan lui fait un sourire mystérieux, auquel Danny répond en riant.  
  
L’ancien agent regarde son jeune ami se détendre un peu, et se dit qu’il a intérêt à bien réfléchir aux prochains mots qu’il va prononcer s’il ne veut pas le voir se braquer totalement… Il prend une grande inspiration et demande prudemment :  
\- Et si moi, je t’hypnotisais ?  
Daniel arrête aussitôt de rire, se crispe et se retourne vers lui.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Je sais que tu as une vraie aversion vis-à-vis de l’hypnose, poursuit calmement Dylan. Mais je pourrais t’hypnotiser juste assez pour te détendre, juste pour que tu puisses dormir cette nuit…  
  
En temps normal, Daniel rejette l’hypnose en bloc. L’idée de perdre le contrôle sur son environnement et sur lui-même, pour se retrouver à la merci des désirs de quelqu’un d’autre… Cette impression de sombrer, de ne plus être maitre de soi-même, et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l’empêcher… Il déteste ça.  
Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il se surprend à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition. Les dernières nuits blanches qu’il a subies commencent à peser, il se sent vraiment épuisé, et l’idée d’une vraie nuit de sommeil est plus tentante que jamais.  
Il a l’habitude de relâcher un peu le contrôle avec Dylan, puisqu’il est techniquement leur chef. Et puis il a confiance en lui, non ? Alors il peut lui en céder un peu plus… Juste cette fois…  
  
\- Je ne te ferai rien faire de bizarre, continue Dylan, je ne fouillerai pas dans ta tête. Je vais juste t’aider à te détendre et t’empêcher de cauchemarder.  
Le jeune magicien le regarde encore avec méfiance.  
\- Tu ne regarderas pas dans mes souvenirs, tu ne chercheras pas à savoir ce qu’il y a dans mes cauchemars ?  
\- C’est promis.  
La conviction dans sa voix finit par opérer.  
\- D’accord, capitule Danny d’une petite voix.  
Dylan lui fait alors un grand sourire, auquel il ne peut pas s’empêcher de répondre.  
  
Les deux magiciens s’assoient alors en tailleur sur le lit de Daniel, l’un en face de l’autre. Dylan observe ce dernier et remarque que son genou gauche tressaute nerveusement. Il pose sa main dessus pour l’immobiliser, puis regarde le jeune homme dans les yeux.  
\- Avant qu’on commence, j’aimerais que tu respires profondément… Encore une fois… Encore…  
Danny se plie au jeu, et avec chaque inspiration il sent ses épaules se relâcher un petit peu, ses muscles se détendre un peu plus.  
\- C’est très bien. Maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux.  
Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils en réalisant qu’il a fermé les yeux sans s’en rendre compte. Il les rouvre, et est tout de suite happé par les iris marron de Dylan. Il entend ensuite sa voix grave et profonde.  
  
\- Je veux que tu te concentres sur ma voix, sur les mots que je prononce, la façon dont je les prononce. Tu n’entends rien d’autre que ma voix, tout le reste n’a aucune importance… Bien, maintenant focalise-toi sur mes yeux, leur couleur, leur forme. Tu ne vois rien d’autre que mes yeux, tu n’entends rien d’autre que ma voix…  
Le reste de ses paroles se perd dans le cerveau embrumé de Danny. Il a essayé de résister à l’hypnose au début, par réflexe, mais la fatigue l’a vite forcé à abandonner. Il tente une dernière fois de s’arracher à la contemplation de ces yeux bruns, au moment où Dylan prononce :  
\- Dors.  
  
Dylan rattrape la tête du plus jeune sur son épaule lorsque celui-ci bascule en avant, les yeux clos et la respiration lente et profonde. Il sourit puis continue en lui chuchotant à l’oreille :  
\- Quand je claquerai des doigts, tu vas t’endormir profondément, et tu ne te réveilleras pas avant dix heures. Tu ne vas faire aucun cauchemar, aucun mauvais rêve, juste dormir tranquillement.  
Il s’apprête à claquer des doigts, mais se ravise au dernier moment et ajoute :  
\- Quand tu seras dans le van demain, je claquerai des doigts et tu t’endormiras à nouveau, jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive à Las Vegas.  
Dylan claque des doigts, puis allonge le jeune illusionniste endormi qui commence déjà à ronfler légèrement. Dylan sourit d’un air attendri avant de bailler à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Il est plus que temps qu’il aille se coucher, lui aussi.  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Daniel Atlas se réveille doucement, un peu groggy. Il est allongé sur le ventre, les bras serrés autour de l’oreiller sur lequel il a bavé dans son sommeil. Il s’essuie la joue, un peu perplexe : il ne bave que quand il dort très profondément et paisiblement, ce qui ne lui est pas arrivé depuis ses douze ans…  
Encore à moitié endormi, il tâtonne sur la table de nuit pour trouver son téléphone, allume l’écran et lit l’heure, écarquillant un peu les yeux : déjà dix heures ! Il se redresse sur un coude pour constater que Dylan a déjà quitté la chambre. Puis il remarque sur la table de nuit un petit mot dont il reconnait l’écriture : _Rejoins-nous en bas pour le petit-déj !_

Danny sourit puis se lève, enfile rapidement un pantalon et sort de la chambre.  
En arrivant au self de l’hôtel, il cherche des yeux les Cavaliers et les trouvent attablés près du buffet. En bout de table, Merritt est en train de beurrer un croissant. A sa gauche, Jack et Lula se partagent un bol de céréales. En face d’eux, Dylan boit une grande tasse de café. A côté de lui, devant la cinquième chaise vide, une assiette déborde de gaufres recouvertes de sirop d’érable.  
La vision de son petit-déjeuner favori fait saliver Daniel, qui s’empresse de les rejoindre. Dylan le regarde arriver d’un air attendri : il a l’air d’un petit garçon qui vient de se réveiller, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
  
L’illusionniste s’assied en lançant un bonjour à la cantonade. Lula rigole et lui fait remarquer qu’il a la marque de l’oreiller sur la joue gauche. Il rougit et se frotte frénétiquement la joue pour la faire disparaitre.  
Dylan lève les yeux au ciel, lui attrape le poignet gauche et lui met une fourchette dans la main.  
\- Mange, ordonne-t-il d’une voix mi-autoritaire, mi-amusée.  
Pour une fois, le plus jeune n’argumente pas avec son voisin de chambre, et attaque ses gaufres avec appétit.  
Merritt, quant à lui, ne les a pas quitté des yeux depuis que Danny est entré dans la pièce, et les observe avec attention en sirotant son café.  
  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les petits déjeuners sont avalés, les valises rangées dans le coffre, et les cinq Cavaliers assis dans le van et prêts à partir.  
\- Avant qu’on démarre, annonce Merritt soudain sur un ton sérieux, j’ai une question de la plus haute importance à poser.  
Dylan, à qui les regards insistants de l’hypnotiseur n’ont pas échappé, sent venir les problèmes, mais répond quand même :  
\- Je t’en prie.  
  
Merritt se retourne alors, croise les bras sur le dossier de son siège, pose son menton dessus, et fixe Daniel avant de demander, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement entre vous deux cette nuit ?  
Le jeune magicien a un moment de blanc. Puis il repense aux évènements de cette nuit : il a cauchemardé et pleuré devant Dylan, qui l’a rassuré, puis il s’est laissé hypnotiser en un rien de temps sans pouvoir résister. Alors il rougit.  
Lula commence à sautiller sur son siège, toute excitée :  
\- Vous avez… Non c’est pas vrai vous avez… Aaw c’est adorable !!  
Jack regarde successivement son idole et le cinquième Cavalier, un peu confus quant au sujet de la conversation.  
\- Vous vous amusez entre vous la nuit sans m’inviter ? C’est pas sympa les gars !  
  
Danny rougit encore plus, comprenant le quiproquo dans lequel il s’est fourré.  
\- Maaais n’importe quoi ! On n’a rien fait du tout ! Et toi arrête avec tes sous-entendus douteux ! ajoute-t-il en fusillant Merritt du regard.  
\- Allons, sois honnête Danny-boy, sourit le mentaliste, depuis ce matin je sens une aura différente entre vous deux, plus détendue. C’est évident qu’il s’est passé _quelque chose_ …  
  
Dylan a laissé tomber sa tête sur le volant dès que Merritt a posé sa question. Il sait pertinemment qu’ils ne vont jamais réussir à partir s’il n’arrête pas le débat maintenant, et le meilleur moyen de le faire… Il se retourne vers le jeune homme rouge pivoine.  
\- Daniel.  
Ce dernier tourne la tête vers lui, prêt à subir un autre commentaire douteux.  
\- Quoi ?!  
Dylan claque des doigts juste devant son nez. L’effet est instantané : le jeune magicien se fige, puis ses paupières se ferment lentement et il s’affaisse sur son siège, profondément endormi. Le mentor des Cavaliers se tourne ensuite vers Merritt qui est bouche bée, tout comme Jack et Lula.  
\- Voilà ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir.  
Puis se replace face au volant et démarre le van.  
  
Le mentaliste fixe Dylan, puis Danny, puis à nouveau Dylan avec un grand sourire admirateur.  
\- Tu dois _absolument_ m’expliquer comment tu as fait ça.  
\- On verra, répond Dylan avec un sourire en coin.

**Author's Note:**

> Le côté protecteur de Dylan est vraiment adorable x)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Shadow


End file.
